Diskussion:Star Trek Into Darkness
Termin Auf http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Star_Trek steht, der Film kommt im Sommer 2011 raus, hier dagegen Sommer 2012 - Was stimmt denn nun? Gibt es da eine zuverlässige Quelle? Therminator007 11:33, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :in meinem rss reader stand gerade zufällig das der Film am erscheinen soll. halte die quelle für vertrauenswürdig ;)-- 11:39, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Gut, dann ändere ich das in dem anderen Artikel, Danke! :::Wo wird jetzt erwähnt das der Film im Dez 2012 startet ich hab noch keine Quellen dazu gefunden?--Klossi 16:00, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Die Indizien mehren sich derzeit fast täglich, dass sich der Film verspäten wird. Meines Wissens gibt es noch keine offizielle Bestätigung, ob der Film im Mai, Juni, Dezember oder sonstwann kommt. Was nicht heißen muss, dass es nicht vielleicht doch schon irgendwo eine Bestätigung für einen offiziellen Termin gibt. --Egeria 16:11, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Habs erstmal wieder rückgängig gemacht. --Klossi 16:24, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Falls es jemand im Artikel einfügen will: http://www.space-view.de/news/2011/07/2011074010/paramount_verschiebt_star_trek_2.html --Egeria 13:28, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Titel Bei allem Gerede und der Bestätigung durch trekmovie, wirklich offiziell wurde der Titel noch immer nicht bestätigt. Paramount hat dazu nichts gesagt. :Im verlinkten Artikel steht direkt im ersten Absatz: We can now confirm the title that has been chosen by JJ Abrams and Paramount for the 2013 movie.. Eine Offizielle Bestätigung seitens des Regisseurs und seitens Paramount soll demnach vorliegen. --D47h0r Talk 16:04, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Die IP scheint soweit Recht zu haben, als das es tatsächlich bis jetzt noch keine Bestätigung über offizielle Paramount-Kanäle gab. Alles, was wir haben, sind eine ganze Menge üblicherweise vertrauenswürdiger Seiten, die behaupten, dass Paramount ihnen gegenüber den Titel bestätigt hätte.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:29, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Genau bei startrek.com heißt der Film zum Beispiel immer noch einfach nur "Star Trek (2013) http://www.startrek.com/page/star-trek-2013 und auch bei paramount.com unter "Press Releases" steht noch nichts zum Titel http://www.paramount.com/news/press-releases :Habe es mal etwas passender umformuliert. Der Titel kann ja ruhig erstmal drin bleiben. Zwar liegt keine Bestätigung vor, aber auch kein Dementi, dass der Titel nicht korrekt wäre. --D47h0r Talk 09:40, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Zur Verlässlichkeit der Information siehe auch en:Talk:Star Trek Into Darkness#Into Darkness--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:27, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Die oben zitierte offizielle Star-Trek-Seite hat es zumindest am 11. Oktober in der News zur Romanfassung bestätigt: Star Trek Into Darkness will open nationwide in May 2013. Der Titel der Romanfassung (ISBN: 9781476716480 / Veröffentlichung: 21.05.2013) ist auf jeden Fall offiziell: Star Trek Into Darkness. Die Produktionsfirma Skydance Productions, die zusammen mit Paramount den Film produziert, hat am 10. September auf ihrer offiziellen Facebook-Seite mit folgendem Eintrag auf den neuen Titel aufmerksam gemacht: We have a new title: Star Trek Into Darkness! We think you guys are going to love it. Dasselbe nochmal auf der offiziellen Webseite mit Verweis auf eine Newsmeldung der Seite deadline.com. Und hier was Offizielles von Paramount, kurioserweise auf einer Newsseite vom 19. September, die sich nicht mehr „finden lässt“, aber dank Google zumindest als Übersetzung aufrufbar ist, da steht nämlich: set for release on June 21, 2013; “'Star Trek Into Darkness',” starring Zoe Saldana, Zachary Quinto and Chris Pine! --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:01, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Die zurückgezogene (?) Pressemitteilung passt dazu, dass Paramount im Moment noch auffällig schweigsam zum ganzen Projekt ist. Ganz offensichtlich wollen sie sich nicht durch irgendwelche Dritte, auch nicht offizielle Partner, einen Zeitplan vorgeben lassen.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 21:11, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::27. Oktober: http://www.startrek.com/article/idw-heading-into-darkness-this-january--Bravomike (Diskussion) 22:24, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) erstes Poster Es gibt ein erstes Poster: klick. Wie bauen wir das hier ein? -- 11:56, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Habs jetzt einfach erstmal in die sidebar eingefügt. -- 16:14, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) neures Poster/plakat Ich bin ein für neueres Plakat. Denn ich hätte gern den Schriftzug "Star Trek" wieder auf dem Plakt und solche gibt es. Es gibt auch welche mit anderen Motiven oder soll es das gleiche Motiv sein? Bzw. brauchen wir nur ein Plakat oder können wir auch mehrere zu einem Film haben? (Natürlich nur eins in der sidebar) -- 08:59, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Spricht nichts dagegen. Für das Hauptbild in der Sidebar sollte es möglichst das offizielle deutsche Filmplakat sein. Alle anderen offiziellen Poster kann man als Gallerie in die Hintergrundinformationen packen (Beispiel: MA/en) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:44, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Welches ist das offizielle deutsche Filmplakat? Ich meine da gibts es mehrere, oder? -- 12:46, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich nehme es an, so interessiert bin ich am Abramsverse nun auch wieder nicht. Wenn es mehrere gibt, such' dir halt eins aus. ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:50, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ok, hab mir eins ausgesucht. Btw: Ich bevorzuge die alte Zeitlinie auch, aber ich schau mir auch Abrmas Version an. -- 14:27, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Spoilerschutz Nachdem heute der erste echte inhaltliche Spoiler eingetragen wurde, der über bloße Darstellernennung hinausgeht, habe ich den Artikel entsprechend der Memory Alpha:Spoilerrichtlinien per Vorlage:Bitte keine Spoiler einfügen unter Spoilerschutz gesetzt und den Artikel für anonyme Bearbeitungen gesperrt.--Bravomike 14:53, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) * Was heute dann wohl beides obsolet ist, oder? --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 08:42, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Ich denke auch. Ich war mir jedoch unsicher, denn einige werden ihn bestimmt noch nicht gesehen haben. Oder wie machen wir das? Ich glaub beim letzten Film war der spoilerschutz dann auch sofort schon weg. -- 08:50, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Damals wurde nur eine zeitlang der einfache Seitenschutz aufrechterhalten, um den Eifer bestimmter anonymer User zu bremsen. Dabei ging es jedoch nicht um Spoiler. Angemeldete User durften jedoch nach dem offiziellen Start des Films zu jeder Zeit am Artikel mitarbeiten. Ein Spoilerschutz ist nach dem offiziellen Start nun obsolet. Die neuen Artikel dürfen angelegt werden. Wir müssen hier nur aufpassen, dass die neuen Inhalte entsprechend deklariert werden (Vorlage: ) und in die richtigen Artikel einfließen (Neue Zeitlinie). Was Bilder angeht: derzeit können nur Bilder aus den Trailern und den Clips verwendet werden, diese müssen entsprechend mit der -Vorlage deklariert werden. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:30, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Bräuchten wir vielleicht trotzdem eine Art Spoiler-Warnungs-Vorlage, die man für ein paar Wochen in die Artikel stehen lässt? -- 14:45, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Grundsätzlich wird man in der MA eh gespoilert. Vor dem letzten Film wurde das eigentlich Memory Alpha Diskussion:Spoilerrichtlinien auch noch mal für Kinofilme diskutiert. Die Spoilersperre sollte eigentlich bis 3 Monate nach dem Kinostart gehen. Das wurde allerdings nicht umgesetzt (die MA-Seite ist immer noch veraltet und bezieht sich quasi nur auf Episoden, auch die Vorlage:Bitte keine Spoiler einfügen geht vom Kinostart aus), da es unmöglich schien, die Spoiler nach dem Kinostart noch zurückzuhalten. Ein Spoilerhinweisschild wurde danach auch nicht mehr verwendet. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:19, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) / Nachtrag: hatte nicht gesehen, dass du die Vorlage schon geändert hast, vorher war da auch nur von Episoden die Rede. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:23, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Ich sollte mal mehr in Diskussionen suchen.^^-- 16:12, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Er ist da Der Film ist gestern (9.5.2013) herausgekommen, könnte das jemand ändern bzw. den Spoiler wegmachen? --80.150.214.210 14:14, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Der Artikel ist nun für alle wieder bearbeitbar. -- 18:14, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Orte im Film Müssten wir nicht auch Orte wie "London" und "Sternenflottenhauptquartier" durch London (Neue Zeitlinie) und Sternenflottenhauptquartier (Neue Zeitlinie) ersetzen?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:54, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Das ist wohl im Einzelfall abzuschätzen. Artikel mit Klammerzusatz sind ja als "Aussonderungen" aus dem eigentlichen Hauptartikel gedacht, wenn also der Artikelinhalt den Rahmen des eigentlichen Artikels sprengt (bestes Beispiel ist wohl James Tiberius Kirk und James Tiberius Kirk (Neue Zeitlinie)) und eine signifikante Veränderung in der neuen Zeitlinie stattfindet, wie bspw. die Zerstörung des Planeten Vulkan (Neue Zeitlinie). Müsste man überlegen, ob der Terroranschlag in London und der Raumschiffabsturz über San Francisco dazugehören oder nicht (auch bzgl. eines Artikels Erde (Neue Zeitlinie)). Ich würd' mich da auch an der MA/en orientieren wollen. Momentan würde ich sagen, dass man diese Inhalte - eingebettet in die Vorlage Neue Zeitlinie - wohl auch im jeweiligen Hauptartikel stehen lassen könnte. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 04:38, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::ich bin dagegen. ^^- 09:34, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Ganz ehrlich, ich kann Fizzbin-Junkies Argumentation nachvollziehen. Allerdings gefällt es mir dann doch ganz und gar nicht, dass wir es bei einigen Artikeln separat führen, bei anderen aber in einem Artikel. Wir haben genug Artikel, die im Wesentlichen aus Einzeilern bestehen, warum also nicht grundsätzlich separate Artikel über die Neue Zeitlinie? Dieses Gehampel, dass es mal in einem, mal in zwei Artikeln geführt wird ist mir eh ein Dorn im Auge. --D47h0r Talk 09:51, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::mein problem ist, das der London-Artikel einfach unvollständig wäre weil man entschieden hat, das dieser eine Satz unbedingt in einem anderen Artikel stehen muss-- 10:09, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich halte im Gegenzug nichts davon, wenn man "Konsequenz" ("es muss immer separate Artikel geben") für wichtiger ansieht als Lesbarkeit. In einen getrennten Artikel über San Francisco beispielsweise könnte man nur sehr wenig neue Information einfügen, müsste aber gleichzeitig alle Information aus dem bestehenden Artikel duplizieren, die vor 2233 datiert sind. Dieses Problem sehe ich auch auf MA/en, z.B. beim Artikel (Achtung, SPOILER im Artikel!) en:John Harrison. Wenn also die gemeinsame Information die neue, zusätzliche Information deutlich übersteigt (bei San Francisco wäre das sicher der Fall), bin ich gegen eine zwangsläufige Trennung. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 10:17, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::Ich bin ebenfalls gegen separate Artikel, wenn die Informationen der Neuen Zeitlinie dermaßen minimal sind. --Egeria (Diskussion) 10:59, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ich habe die wenigen Informationen zur Fünf-Jahres-Mission mit der Vorlage in den alten Artikel eingefügt. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass man nach dem nächsten Film einen eigenen Artikel dazu benötigen wird. Vielleicht ist eine Entscheidug von Fall zu Fall sinnvoll und eben die Menge der vorhandenen Informationen. Chris06 (Diskussion) 13:33, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) die Fünf-Jahres-Mission ist allerdings kein Beispiel dafür. Es sei denn wir hätten einen Artikel Fünf-Jahres-Mission unter James T. Kirk -- 13:46, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Naja, die einzige jemals in den TV-Serien gezeigte FJM war die der Enterprise unter Kirk. Ob es andere Schiffe gegeben hat, wurde glaube ich nie defintiv gesagt, oder zumindest nicht besonders betont. Chris06 (Diskussion) 13:50, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) @Cid: Also bisher wissen wir nicht einmal, wann genau die Zeitlinie entstanden ist, deshalb brauchen Informationen, die vor 2233 geschehen sind, nicht in beide Artikel eingefügt werden. Ich meine, James T. Kirk wurde in der alten Zeitlinie in "Iowa" geboren. In der neuen Zeitlinie, wird er 2233 auf der USS Kelvin geboren. Es muss also schon vor dem Vorfall mit der Narada etwas passiert sein, weshalb seine Mutter bei seiner Geburt nicht in Iowa war. Nun noch grundsätzlich. Ich würde schon alle Artikel getrennt halten. Ich finde das übersichtlicher.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:09, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Kirks Mutter befand sich schwanger auf einem explodierenden Schiff, von dem ihr Mann nicht mehr gerettet werden konnte. Angesichts dieser Stresssituation scheint eine Frühgeburt nicht allzu unwahrscheinlich. Ansonsten wurde meine ich im Film sogar explizit erwähnt, dass die Abweichung in der Zeitlinie durch das Erscheinen von Nero ausgelöst wurde. Zumindest wäre es ziemlich abwegig, einen stark abweichenden Zeitpunkt für die Trennung der beiden Zeitlinien anzunehmen. Der erste Teil der "Geschichte" von San Francisco müsste also nach einer Trennung in beiden Artikeln stehen, daran führt gar kein Weg vorbei. --Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 20:48, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::So versteh ich es auch. Kirk ist eine Frühgeburt, hervorgerufen durch den Angriff der Narada. Wäre dies nicht geschehen, wäre er nicht auf dem Schiff geboren worden. -- 21:41, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Es wird nirgends erwähnt das Kirk Prime in Iowa geboren wurde oder? -- 07:27, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wenn es nirgendwo erwähnt wird, dann sollte es aus der entsprechenden Sidebar im Artikel aber raus.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 23:39, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Kirks Geburtsort und -jahr wird sogar explizit erwähnt: Datei:Historical archive, Starfleet (production resource).jpg. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 04:46, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) "Das kleine Handelsschiff, mit dem das Außenteam auf Kronos landete, war von Harry Mudd, welcher in mehreren TOS-Episoden auftauchte." Abgesehen von dem kruden Satz, wurde das so explizit im Film gesagt oder war es irgendwo zu lesen? Chris06 (Diskussion) 13:54, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass das im Film gesagt wurde. Im zugehörigen Roman fällt der Name Mudd jedenfalls nicht. --Egeria (Diskussion) 14:03, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::ich hätte jetzt vermutet das dies die Abramsverse-Variante von Harry Mudds Raumschiff sein soll. Da dieses Schiff aber auch im original Namenlos ist, wüsste ich nicht, wie die Verbindung zustande gekommen sein soll.-- 14:18, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht, wer es eingefügt hat, aber wie es zustandegekommen sein kann, kann ich mir vorstellen. Im Countdown-Comic zum Film kommt eine Nachfahrin von Harry Mudd mit ihrem eigenen kleinen Shuttle vor. Aber das wäre a) arg an den Haaren herbeigezogen, und b) natürlich noncanon. --Egeria (Diskussion) 14:30, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Irgendeine genauere Bezeichnung für das Schiff wurde tatsächlich gegeben (etwa: "Machen Sie das XXX-Schiff fertig, das wir konfisziert haben."). Die Stelle habe ich leider akustisch nicht komplett verstanden. --Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 21:53, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::: Sulu bezeichnet es als "das Handelsschiff, dass wir während der Mudd-Geschichte konfisziert haben" (zumindest sinngemäß). Fragt sich bloß, was wir mit dieser Information machen. Denn wie Egeria schon anmerkte bezieht sich der Satz wohl eigentlich auf eine andere Mudd aus einem Comic. Aber dieser ist wiederum nach unseren Maßstäben nicht Canon. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:40, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Danke. Das wollte ich eben gerade einfügen. ): Dann wenigstens noch die Information, dass es im Roman ein k'Normianisches Handelsschiff ist (falls das hier irgend jemand interessiert). Ich hab den Satz mit Mudd heute gehört, als ich mir den Film nochmal angeguckt hab. Dabei hab ich mich schon gefragt, wie wir damit umgehen sollen. Ich denke, im Fließtext würde lediglich Sinn machen zu erwähnen, dass es sich um ein kürzlich konfisziertes Schiff handelt. Der noncanon-Anteil könnte ja in die HGI/Apokryphes. --Egeria (Diskussion) 18:57, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Wenn das Schiff tatsächlich als "von Mudd" bezeichnet wurde könnte man den Artikel in Anlehnung an den existierenden auch Mudds Raumschiff nennen, und dort in einer Hintergrundinformation erwähnen, dass sich der Film dabei auf den Comic bezieht, laut dem es eben nicht Harry Mudd ist. Auf den anderen Artikel hinweisen könnte man vielleicht trotzdem, nur halt nicht in der Form, die ein Pendant impliziert. --Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 20:04, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::: Wenn man es genau nimmt, wird im Film nirgendwo gesagt, dass das Schiff Mudd gehört hat. Nur, dass eine Person mit seinem Namen offenbar irgendwie in die Sache verwickelt war. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:53, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also ich hatte es beim Kinobesuch klar als Anspielung auf Harry Mudd verstanden. Aber wenn man es genau nimmt kann die Bemerkung "das Handelsschiff, dass wir während der Mud-Geschichte konfisziert haben" auch ein Übersetzungsfehler sein, denn mud heißt einfach nur Schlamm, Dreck oder auch Lehm (wer handelt schon mit Schlamm). Dass man als Fan natürlich an Harry Mudd denkt, kann eben auch dafür geführt haben, dass - wenn bei der Übersetzung ein Trekkie zuständig war - er auch wegen Harry Mudd, dies nicht ins deutsche Übersetzt hat, sondern wie einen Eigennamen bei der Originalbezeichnung lies. Kurz gesagt dieser Mudd ist evtl. gar keine Person, deshalb braucht man auch nicht spekulieren, ob es Harry Mudd oder ein anderer Mudd ist, oder gar für einen weiteren Mudd einen Artikel einfügen. --KRP90.186.77.25 01:01, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Spekulation oder logische Schlussfolgerung? Okay, ich bekomme gerade Kopfschmerzen. Wir wissen aus dass sich (abzüglich Khan) 72 Personen auf der Botany Bay befanden, von denen einige auch einige Artikel haben. Theoretisch tauchen alle diese eingefronenen Augments auch im neuen Film auf. Das Problem ist nur, dass keiner von ihnen namentlich genannt wird. Neue Artikel wie Joaquin (Neue Zeitlinie) anzulegen wären daher wohl übertrieben. Aber ich denke trotzdem, dass die Information irgendwie in die bereits bestehenden Artikel eingearbeitet werden sollten. Fragt sich bloß, ob man es mit Vorlage:Neue Zeitlinie‎‎ in den Hauptext schreiben kann, oder es nur für die Hintergrundinformationen reicht? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:40, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ein kleines Problem sehe ich. Wenn ich mich an die TOS-Folge richtig erinnere wurde dort gesagt, dass einige der Kryokapseln Fehlfunktionen hatten und die "Insassen" dementsprechend tot seien. Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass es in der neuen Zeitlinie zwar gleich viele Fehlfunktionen gab, aber an anderen Kapseln. Ganz sicher können wir also über keinen anderen Augment sagen, dass er noch lebt. --Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 20:09, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Khan sagt lediglich, dass es sich um seine Crew handelt. Die Zahl 72 mag übereinstimmen, aber ohne Namen etc wissen wir nicht einmal, ob es sich auch um die 72 Augments aus TOS handelt. Es könnten somit auch völlig andere Personen sein. Sagte Khan überhaupt, dass es sich auch um genetisch verbesserte Menschen handelt, weiß es nicht mehr so genau. Der Begriff Augment im Film jedenfalls nicht erwähnt. Falls nicht, können es auch "irgendwelche" Personen sein. --D47h0r Talk 09:48, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Khan sagt aber auch, dass seine Crew und er zusammen eingefroren wurden. McCoy bestätigt außerdem, dass mindestens einer von ihnen bereits 300 Jahre alt ist. Und da dies lange vor 2233 geschah sind sein Schiff und damit die Crew auch in der neuen Zeitlinie immer noch die selben. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:47, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also wenn die Botany Bay in dieser Zeitlinie eben einfach nicht erst von Kirk sondern schon eher durch Sektion 31 geborgen wurde, wieso sollten dann Personen gestorben sein die sonst länger (bis zur Bergung durch die Enterprise) überlebt hätten. Also ich hab an der ganzen Geschichte eher das Problem warum Khan sie nicht wiederbelebt hat und mit ihnen versucht hat Sektion 31 zu übernehmen. Wenn er doch die Zeit und Gelegenheit hatte sie in den Torpedos unterzubringen wäre das doch viel logischer. Auch warum man unbedingt Khans Blut brauchte obwohl man einfach das eines anderen Augment nehmen könnte verstehe ich nicht ganz. Das macht eigentlich nur Sinn, wenn "seine Crew" nicht aus Augments bestehen würde, sondern nur aus Anhängern. Warum nun aus diesem Inder (vermutlich Sikh) aus der Serie ein Europäer wurde finde ich auch nicht nachvollziehbar. Da müsste man schon argumentieren, dass Sektion 31 ein aussehen absichtlich verändert hat. Außerdem wurde in der schlafende Tiger ja erwähnt dass er aus historischer Sicht ursprünglich sehr positiv bewertet wurde, während er hier quasi als Diktator bekannt war. --KRP90.186.77.25 01:01, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Klingonen Admiral Marcus Aussagen über die Klingonen widersprechen - hier scheint der Erstkontakt erst vor kurzem stattgefunden zu haben und die Anzahl der Angriffe der Klingonen war noch relativ übersichtlich - hier meiner Meinung nach sehr deutlich den bereits in Star Trek Enterprise gezeigten Konflikten mit den Klingonen und diese Serie spielt ja zeitlich von der Veränderung der Zeitlinie und gilt somit auch als Vorgeschichte zu den neuen Filmen. Auch müssten die Klingonen nach Star Trek Enterpise nun wieder wie in der klassischen Serie eher menschlich aussehen, nach der Anwendung des Augment Medikamentes gegen Ende von Star Trek Enterprise (ENT: Die Abweichung, Die Heimsuchung), oder möchte man die Masken der Klingonen hier als Versuch der Klingonen interpretieren, das veränderte Aussehen einiger Klingonen (eben menschenähnlicher) zu Gunsten einer gemeinsamen Identität vor sich bzw. anderen durch das Tragen von Masken zu verbergen. --KRP90.186.77.25 01:01, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Distanzen im Film Irgendwie ging es von Qo'noS beziehungsweise besser gesagt aus dem klingonischen Raum zurück zur Erde ziemlich schnell oder? :ja. in den neuen filmen geht Warpgeschwindigkeit scheinbar viel schneller. Allerdings wurden keine Zeitangaben gemacht und es kann auch sein, das während des Fluges zeit verging von der der Zuschauer nichts mitbekommen hat-- 07:42, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) :: Und noch ne Spekulation: Der alte Spock kann ja auch das ganze Trans-Warp-Wissen mitgebracht haben. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:11, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Praxis? (Mond) Ich hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, dass der Mond vor Qo'noS zerstört aussieht... Oder lag das am 3D? :Theoretisch könnte es sein, aber das wäre Spekulation. Ohne einen Namen belassen wir es erstmal dabei, dass es nur ein zerstörter Mond ist. --D47h0r Talk 09:49, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Amanda Foreman Habe bei meinem Kinobesuch gehen, dass auch wieder Amanda Foreman mitspielt. Sie ist bekanntermaßen (neben Greg Grunberg) eine Lieblingsdarstellerin von J.J. Abrams und spielte in seinen Serien Felicity, Alias – Die Agentin und What About Brian (und in J.J. Abrams Film Super 8) in größeren Rollen und war schon im vorherigen Star Trek Film zu sehen. Habe gerade bei imdb gesehen dass sie dort den Namen Hannity hatte, in Into Darkness jedoch als Ensign Brackett geführt wird. Im Artikel hier fehlt ihr Name auf der Besetzungliste jedoch ganz. Dort müsste sie hinzugefügt werden (egal ob mit der Bezeichnung Ensign Brackett oder ohne, ich konnte sie ja im Film deutlich sehen, den Rollennamen kann ich jedoch nicht bestätigen) und es wäre eigentlich auch was für den Trivia Bereich. --KRP90.186.77.25 01:01, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Der Artikel ist nicht umsonst als besonders ausbaufähig gekennzeichnet. Wir befinden uns noch in einem sehr frühen Stadium des Artikelaufbaus, zumal der Film noch nicht auf auf DVD/BR erschien. Die Darstellerliste wird in naher Zukunft (insbesondere sobald die Credits nachprüfbar vorliegen) ausgebaut werden. Derzeit ist das Ganze sehr auf die Synchronsprecher ausgerichtet (da eine entsprechende Liste bereits vorlag). Unter Trivia würde ich den Umstand, dass Abrams gern auf vertraute Schauspieler zurückgreift, nicht wirklich erwähnen wollen, es würde auch eine Anmerkung bezogen auf Foreman unter "Darsteller und Charaktere" reichen. Laut IMDB scheint Foreman tatsächlich Ensign Brackett zu spielen. Wenn es derselbe Charakter wie im letzten Film sein sollte (was man an Uniform, Make-Up und Aufgabe im Film ableiten könnte), dann war Hannity vielleicht nur ihr Vor-, oder Mädchenname. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 04:34, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ketha-Provinz Ich meine ich hätte Kalto Provinz gehört, was eine Anspielung und en:Kalto Province wäre. Ist die Schreibweise/Aussprache Ketha-Provinz im Artikel korrekt? --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:14, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) :also ich hab der ma/en übernommen, das dies eine Referenz auf das Ketha-Flachland sein soll. könnte eine fehlinformation sein aber auch ein übersetzungsfehler. -- 12:22, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) :: Hm, das passt wohl eher. Dann hab ich mich wohl verhört. Genaueres erfahren wir wohl erst mit der DVD-Veröffentlichung. Vielen Dank und Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 08:43, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Filmfehler / Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten (Nitpicking) Folgende Inhalte wurden heute aus der für das "Nitpicking (dt. Beckmessern)" vorgesehenen Kategorie Filmfehler / Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten gelöscht: * Nachdem das Sternenflotten Archiv vollkommen gesprengt wurde sieht man eine gewaltige Explosion in der Londoner Innenstadt. Dennoch heißt es auf der Konferenz später das "nur" 42 Männer und Frauen gestorben wären. * Der Klingonische Heimatplanet wird hier Kronos geschrieben statt Qo'noS wie in allen bisherigen Star Trek Referenzen. * Die Enterprise braucht bis nach Kronos mit voller Warpgeschwindikeit keine fünf Minuten, obwohl allein die neutrale Zone mehrere Lichtjahre entfernt sein müsste. *Später dann braucht die Enterprise trotz angeschlagenen Warpkerns weniger als eine Minute zurück zur Erde. *Die neutrale Zone scheint auch nur auf den Klingonischen Heimatplaneten beschränkt zu sein, da die Enterprise am "Rand" der neutralen Zone gestrandet ist, Kronos aber nicht weit genug entfernt ist als das sich Klingonen mit Warpgeschwindikeit näher würden und man den Planeten bequem mit dem Shuttle erreichen kann. *Khan versteckt sich auf Kronos, obwohl er ganz genau weiß das Admiral Marcus keine Skrupel davor hat den Heimatplanetend er Klingonen direkt anzugreifen, es sich sogar herbeisehnt einen Grund für einen Angriff zu haben. Somit hatte Khan seinem ärgsten Wiedersacher ohne Sinn sogar direkt in die Hände gespielt. *Khan versteckt seine gesammte Crew in den von ihm gebauten Torpedos wo er doch wissen müsste das diese irgendwann eingesetzt und damit auch seine Crew sterben würde. Und wie bekam Khan sie da hinein wo sie doch als Druckmittel eines hohen Admirals der Flotte verwendet wurden und daher warscheinlich schwer überwacht wurden? *Warum kann ein einfaches Shuttle ohne probleme auf das Gelände des Sternenflotten Obekommandos eindringen, während sich alle Rang hohen offiziere des Systems dort beraten und es eigentlich ettliche Sicherheitsbestimmungen geben müsste die unbefugtes eindringen verhindern sollten? *Während Khans Beschuss auf das Sternenflotten Hauptquartier kommt die ganze Zeit keine Luftunterstützung in Form von Angriffsshuttles oder änlichem, wo doch besonders das Hauptquartier vor Luftangriffen geschützt sein müsste. *Die Enterprise hatt auf einmal entlang der gesammten Seite der Maschinensektion Torpedostartröhren und nicht eine einzelne am Hals wie im vorherigen Film. *Trotz der scheinbaren Nähe zu Erde wurde von der Sternenflotte kein Kontakt zu einem oder beiden bekämpfenden Schiffe aufgenommen. Auf der anderen Seite hätte die Enterprise-Crew ebenfalls um Unterstützung bitten können, auch wenn die Verantwortlichen möglicherweise eher Admiral Marcus geglaubt hätten. *Die Enterprise wird von der Gravitation der Erde erfasst und auf dessen Oberfläche gezogen, obwohl sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Orbit nahe des Mondes befand. Eigentlich hätte die Anziehung daher nicht so stark sein können als das die Enterprise so schnell zur Erde hätte stürzen können. *Sulu meint noch das die Enterprise beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre verglühen würde wenn Schilde und Energie nicht wieder hergestellt würden. Man sieht auch beim Eintritt in die obere Atmosphäre wie die Vorderseite der Untertassensektion anfängt zu verglühen. Aber als die Energie wieder hergestellt und die Schilde Aktiviert werden, befindet sich die Enterprise bereits soweit in der oberen Atmosphäre das sie schon hätte verglüht sein müssen. *Nachdem das riesige Raumschiff auf San Francisco gestürzt ist und zahlreiche Wolkenkratzer mitgerissen hat, gibt es viele Szenen, in denen man Menschen sieht wie sie scheinbar ihrem ganz normalen Alltag nachgehen, als wäre nichts geschehen. *Als man den erste Cryogenkapsel aus einem der Torpedos zieht meint Dr. McCoy noch das er nicht wüsste wie man diese öffnet ohne den Insassen zu töten. Doch als er darum verlangt das man eine Kapsel für Kirks Rettung leerräumt und ihn dann hinein steckt, scheint die Crew plötzlich ganz genau zu wissen wie man die Kapseln bedient. *Kirk und Khan gehen über dem Maschinenraum des feindlichen Schiffes zur Brücke da, laut Khans eigener Aussage, die feindliche Crew nahe dem Warpkern kein Feuergefecht riskieren würde um den Warpkern nich zu destabilisieren! Aber selbst nachdem alle 72 Torpedos auf einmal im Hangar nahe des Warpkerns explodiert sind und auch das Schiff mit voller Wucht auf der Erde aufschlug bleibt der Warpkern anscheinend stabiel und bricht nicht wie es eigentlich zu erwarten wäre, was das Schiff und alles in seiner näheren umgebung durch eine gewaltige Antimaterieexplosion vernichtet hätte. Für inhaltliches Nitpicking scheint es momentan noch zu früh zu sein, daher wäre es sicher sinnvoll, diese Inhalte erst einmal zur Diskussion zu stellen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 20:57, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich finde die Löschaktion (das Löschen der gesamten Filmfehler) fragwürdig, überflüssig, bevormundend und dem User gegenüber, der sie 'reingestellt hat, respektlos. :Außerdem scheint mir der entsprechende User das Prinzip einer Wiki nicht verstanden zu haben. Zur Erinnerung: Daten können gesammelt werden und ergänzt, eine Wki erhebt nie den Anspruch, einen fertigen Artikel zu haben, viel mehr wird er mit der Zeit immer besser oder sollte dies zumindest. Dementsprechend kann man mit Punkten auch nicht zu früh anfangen. Die Diskussion, ob es noch zu früh wäre, hätte auf diese Diskussionseite gehört, stattdessen wurde der Beitrag gelöscht. Was soll das? :Nemesus :87.162.77.18 22:50, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Guck noch mal nach. Es war nicht Pflaume, der es gelöscht hat. Davon abgesehen, sind einige Punkte wirklich diskusionswürdig. -- 23:02, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) @Nemesus: Sehr nett… ich habe diese Inhalte NICHT gelöscht! Wenn du dir die Mühe gemacht hättest mal einen Blick in die Versionsgeschichte des Artikels zu werfen, wüsstest du das auch. Gelöscht wurden die Inhalte von einem Admin, den ich auf dessen Diskussionsseite auch sachlich auf den Umstand hingewiesen habe. Da ich gerade vermeiden wollte, dass die Inhalte "verloren" gehen, habe ich sie hier zumindest erst mal zwischengeparkt. Über das "Nitpicking" in der neu geschaffenen "Filmfehler"-Rubrik muss hier offenbar noch einmal genauer diskutiert werden - es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da herrschte diesbezüglich hier noch eine Null-Toleranz-Linie. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 23:14, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ja, Leute, ich hatte meinen Fehler unmittelbar nach dem Absenden bemerkt und ihn ausgeglichen. / Das waren nicht ´mal 2 Minuten. Ansonsten bin ich sehr erstaunt darüber, dass es hier jemals eine Null-Toleranz-Linie bezüglich der Filmfehler gab. Da hätte ich von Star Trek-Fans offen gestanden mehr Toleranz erwartet. Gruß, Nemesus 87.162.77.18 23:32, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Ich kannte bislang nur die strikte Regelung, dass Nitpicking oder Beckmessern oder wie man es sonst noch nennen mag, nicht in eine Enzyklopädie gehört. Es gibt ja genug Foren, in denen man über Schnittfehler oder Mikrofone im Bild diskutieren konnte. Habe die die Forumsdiskussion wohl nicht genau verfolgt, um zu sehen, dass wir dies mittlerweile hier aufnehmen. Mein Pardon, es waren ja nicht gerade wenig Punkte, die aufgeführt werden. Manche Punkte bereiten mir allerdings Kopfzerbrechen, nehmen wir gleich mal den ersten. Man sieht zwar eine große Explosion in London und es seien "nur" 42 Personen getötet worden. Wir müssen uns auch auf das beziehen, was wir sehen. Wir wissen nicht, wie stark bevölkert der entsprechende Häuserblock ist oder wie viele Personen sich im Archiv aufgehalten haben. Da wäre es wirklich mehr Spekulation als sonst was. Aber es ist natürlich auch schwierig Spekulationen von Schlussfolgerungen abzugrenzen, da die Grenzen da sehr schwammig sind. Ich denke, wenn wir die Punkte nochmal durchgehen sollte es wieder in den Artikel eingefügt werden, da war ich etwas vorschnell. Sollte dann am Ende nur noch sprachlich etwas aufgehübscht werden. --D47h0r Talk 11:19, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Das ist die alte Frage, inwiefern Nitpicking hier zugelassen wird. Bislang gabs da nie eine Einigung und wirds wahrscheinlich auch nie geben. Ich halte Nitpicking hier auch für fehl am platze. --Egeria (Diskussion) 13:01, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::Da schließe ich mich an, denn die meisten dieser vermeintlichen Logikfehler sind einfach subjektiv. Die Explosion könnte unter anderem durch Schutzschilde eingedämmt worden sein, dass Shuttle könnte durch Manipulation einer Freund-Feind-Kennung auf das Gelände gelangt sein, nach Kronos wurde ein fremdes Schiff genutzt das durchaus warpfähig sein könnte, und so weiter, und so fort. Bei anderen Punkten darf man nicht die Erzählzeit mit der erzählten Zeit verwechseln. Wenn man nach diesem Muster alles entfernt, wofür es eine Erklärung geben könnte, bleibt nicht mehr viel übrig. --Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 13:14, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) @''Egeria'': Nur zur Info: Zentral wurde das zuletzt 2011 diskutiert (Forum:Neuer Vorschlag zu Nitpicking usw. und Forum:„Technisches“ Nitpicking). Da ging es aber eher nicht mehr um die Frage "ob" wir das zulassen, als mehr um die Frage "wie" man das technisch umsetzen kann. Seitdem wurde das Nitpicking wohl mehr oder weniger toleriert (zumindest wurde Entsprechendes nicht sofort wieder gelöscht). Wenn wir das so konsequent weiterverfolgen wollen, wäre es jetzt wohl an der Zeit ein paar Regeln festzulegen, um insbesondere den Bereich "Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten" vor dem Ausufern zu bewahren. Wie von Cid Highwind am Beispiel erläutert, gilt es gerade allzu subjektives Nitpicking zu vermeiden. --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:16, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Ich bereite das mal vor unter Benutzer:Zulu66/Memory Alpha:Umgang mit Fehlern --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 08:53, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC)